The present invention relates to a process for obtaining a grafted diene elastomer comprising functional groups along the chain, a rubber composition comprising this grafted elastomer and having in particular improved hysteresis properties in the cross-linked state, and to a preparation process for this composition. The invention also relates to a tire tread comprising this composition and a tire of reduced rolling resistance which incorporates this tread.